


Akala Ko

by AGabz



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Filipino Fic, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rare Characters, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGabz/pseuds/AGabz
Summary: Nayupi ko ang sasakyan mo. Akala ko magagalit ka sa akin, ngunit hindi…Napahiya kita. Akala ko kamumuhian mo ako, ngunit hindi…Napahiya kita. Akala ko kamumuhian mo ako, ngunit hindi…Ang dami ko pang sasabihin sa iyo sa pagbalik mo. Hintayin kita.
Relationships: Aidan Field/Maria





	Akala Ko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But you didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767922) by Merrill Glass. 



Kasabay ng malakas na pagbuhos ng ulan ay ang unti unti ring pagbuhos ng mga alaala ni Maria. Sa kadiliman ng langit, siya'y tumingala at pumikit.

Ang tunog ng malakas na busina ay bumalot sa tainga ni Maria. Napahawak siya sa kaniyang ulo, iniinda ang sakit ng pagtama ng kaniyang noo sa manibela. Naramdaman niya na napakaliwanag kaya’t binuksan niya ang kaniyang mga mata. Bumungad sa kaniya ang isang poste ng ilaw na nabangga ng kaniyang minamaneho na sasakyan.

Lumabas siya, kahit na bahagyang nahihilo, at agad na tinignan ang sasakyan. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang mapansin ang yupi sa may unahang bahagi nito ngunit bago niya pa maproseso ang nangyari, narinig niya ang isang pamilyar na boses. "Maria!"

Napalingon siya sa pinanggalingan ng boses at napansin niya ang lalaki na mabilis na naglalakad patungo sa kaniyang direksiyon. Hindi niya lubusang mabasa ang ekspresyon nito kaya inakala niya na ito ay galit. Bago pa siya makapagsalita upang ipaliwanag ang nangyari, hinawakan siya nito sa dalawang balikat. Napakurap-kurap siya at bahagyang nagulat. "A-Aidan--" pinutol siya nito. 

"Ayos ka lang ba?" Gulat, hindi siya nakapagsalita agad. Inalis ni Aidan ang mga kamay sa kaniyang balikat at inilipat sa kaniyang baba. "Ayos ka lang?" seryoso nitong tanong. 

Lumunok si Maria bago nagsalita. "Yung sasakyan mo--" panimula niya ngunit pinutol siyang muli ng lalaki. 

"Ang tanong ko, ay kung ayos ka lang ba?" Tumingin siya ng diretso sa mga mata ni Maria na para bang hinahanapan ng kung ano mang sakit ang dalaga. 

Tumango si Maria at nag-iwas ng tingin, "Pasensya na sa sasakyan mo, babayaran ko--" Lumayo si Aidan at umiling. Napansin nito ang suot ni Maria kaya hinubad niya ang kaniyang jacket at ibinigay sa dalaga. 

"Gabi na, umuwi ka na at ako na ang bahala rito." Mabilis na napaangat ng tingin si Maria sa sinabi ni Aidan. Hindi sana siya sasang-ayon ngunit bigla niyang narinig ang boses ng ina. Saka niya namalayan na dalawang kanto lang pala ito mula sa pamayanan nila. Tinignan niyang muli si Aidan na nakatalikod na at abala sa sasakyan bago siya tumulak patungong bahay.

Dalawang linggo na ang lumipas mula nang mangyari ang aksidente. Noong una, inisip ni Maria na magagalit si Aidan ngunit hindi nagbago ang trato nito sa dalaga. Hindi rin nito tinanong pa si Maria tungkol sa nangyari kahit na pabalik balik niya itong sinasabi. "Hindi ko alam kung ako ba ay matutuwa o mababahala sa kaniyang inaasal. Hindi ba siya galit?" tanong nito sa sarili. Iniisip niya na dapat niya itong mabayaran dahil ayaw niyang magkaroon ng utang na loob. 

**_Nayupi ko ang sasakyan mo. Akala ko magagalit ka sa akin, ngunit hindi…_ **

* * *

Kaya naman noong sila ay nagkitang muli, sinubukan niya itong kausapin. Bumuntong hininga si Aidan, "Nasabi ko na na hindi mo kailangang magbayad. Aksidente ang nangyari at wala kang kasalanan." simple nitong sinabi. 

Nairita si Maria at iginiit pa ang kaniyang nais, "Ako ang nagmaneho kaya kasalanan ko at pagbabayaran ko iyon." mariin nitong sabi. Nilingon siya ni Aidan at tinitigan ng mabuti bago bumuntong hininga. 

"Kung iyon ang nais mo…" tahimik na tugon ni Aidan. 

Umaliwalas ang mukha ni Maria. "Kahit anong gusto mo!" maligaya nitong sambit. Tahimik na nag-isip si Aidan habang masayang naghihintay si Maria. 

"Sa sabado..." sa malalim na boses, nagsalita si Aidan. "May magbubukas na _Amusement Park_. Miminsan lang daw iyon at..." yumuko siya bago tinapos ang sasabihin. “hindi pa ako nakapunta.” Inangat niya ang tingin at nagtama ang mga mata nila. 

Agad napawi ang ngiti ng dalaga nang may maalala. " _Prom_ namin sa sabado..." sa malungkot na tinig, siya'y nagsalita. "Kailangang pumunta." Natahimik silang dalawa. Nakaramdam ng konsensya si Maria at tinignan si Aidan.

Ngumiti ang binata. "Ayos lang," sabi ni Aidan, pinapagaan ang loob ni Maria. Bahagya siyang humalakhak nang mapansin nitong naguguluhan si Maria. "Sinabi ko naman sayo na wala kang kailangang gawin..." sa mahinang boses nito sinabi. 

Tinignan ni Maria si Aidan at parang kidlat na lumitaw ang isang ideya sa kanyang isipan. "Pumunta ka!" Maligaya nitong anunsyo. Nanatiling nakatitig si Aidan kay Maria. "Pumunta ka sa prom namin!" Tumayo siya at humarap sa binata. Naguguluhan, tinignan lang ni Aidan si Maria. "Pwede ang kahit sino na sumali basta’t may kilala roon kaya pwede ka!” 

Ngumiti siya sa binata na malumanay lamang na nakatitig sa kaniya. "Ayos lang ba?" maingat na tanong ni Aidan. 

Ngumiti si Maria at tumango-tango. “Masaya roon! May mga pagkain at…sayawan!” natutuwa niyang sambit. 

Lumunok si Aidan bago tumango. "May dapat bang suotin? Baka wala akong damit para diyan..." maingat muli nitong tanong. 

Umiling si Maria, "Ang alam ko, puwede kahit ano!" masayang deklara ni Maria. Tumungo si Aidan at nag-isip.

Nasa iisang pamayanan lamang nakatira sina Aidan at Maria ngunit madalang na ang kanilang pagkikita nang magsimulang magtrabaho si Aidan kasabay ang kaniyang pag-aaral. Sa mismong araw ng prom, nagpaalam si Aidan sa kaniyang amo na aalis siya ng maaga. Dahil sa kaniyang ipon, nakabili siya ng bagong polo para isuot sa _Prom_ nina Maria. Wala siyang kahit anong pormal na pantalon kaya't ipinares niya lamang ito sa maong na pantalon. Inayos niyang mabuti ang sarili bago tumulak papunta roon.

Ang lumang sasakyan niya ay hindi pa naaayos kaya't sumakay siya ng pampublikong sasakyan patungo sa paaralan nina Maria at dahil pagabi na, medyo natagalan siya. Pagdating niya, pinagtinginan siya ng mga tao. Napansin niya kaagad ang mga pormal at magagarang damit ng mga ito. Napalunok siya at napatingin sa sarili sa salamin. Bago pa siya makapagdesisyon na umalis, nilapitan siya ng isang estudyante. “Pasensya na pero hindi nababagay ang suot mo rito.” Tumango si Aidan at tahimik na tumalikod.

Aalis na sana siya nang marinig niya ang tawag ni Maria. Nilingon niya ito. Nakasuot ng bestidang pula, patakbo itong lumapit sa kanya. Hindi nakatali ang buhok at bahagyang sumasayaw habang naglalakad papunta kay Aidan. May kolorete ang kaniyang mukha at kahit na hindi ito nakangiti, para kay Aidan, siya ang pinaka nakakabighaning babae sa silid.

“Pasensya na, hindi ko alam..." panimula ni Maria nang nakalapit. Lumunok siya at tumingin kay Aidan na nakaawang labing tumitig sa kaniya. "Nalaman ko kahapon lang at nakalimutan kong sabihin..." nag-aalalang wika ni Maria. Wala pa ring imik si Aidan at tahimik lamang na nakatitig sa kaniya. Tiningnan niya pabalik ang binata. Hindi ito galit at sa halip, para itong na estatwa. 

Mapupungay ang mga mata at nakaawang ang mga labi, lumunok si Aidan "Ang ganda mo..." biglang sambit nito na nagpagulat kay Maria. "Bagay sayo ang ayos ng buhok mo at ang suot mo..."sabi nito sa malumanay na boses. Napakurap-kurap si Maria at napatingin sa mga estudyanteng nakatingin sa kanila. Hindi lamang agaw pansin si Aidan dahil sa naiiba niyang suot kundi dahil ito ay may katangkaran at hitsura. Ngunit hindi ito makita ni Maria at ang tanging iniisip lang niya ay ang pagkapahiya ni Aidan. Hinawakan niya ang palapulsuhan nito gamit ang kaniyang kaliwang kamay habang ang kanan ay nakahawak sa kaniyang saya at lumabas sila patungo sa hardin. Tahimik lamang si Aidan habang si Maria ay hindi mapakali. Binitawan niya si Aidan at hinarap ito. Maliwanag na ang buwan at sinasalamin nito ang kumikinang na mga mata ng dalaga at hindi maiwasan ni Aidan na tumitig rito. 

"Aidan...pasensya na." Hindi mawari ni Maria ang nararamdaman niya at paulit ulit na ang kaniyang sinasabi. Naiinis siya sa sarili dahil nagdulot muli siya ng gulo. 

Tahimik lamang siyang pinagmamasdan ni Aidan bago ito nagsalita. "Ipagpaumanhin mo ang pagpunta ko rito na ganito ang suot," panimula nito sa isang banayad na boses. Agad na tumingin si Maria sa kaniya. "Nagagalak akong makita kang masayang nakikipaghalubilo sa iyong mga kaibigan." ngumiti si Aidan. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Maria "Kasalanan ko! Hindi ko nasabi sa iyo kaya’t nasira ko ang gabi mo!" pilit niyang giit. 

Umiling si Aidan, seryoso. "Masaya akong nasilayan kita ngayon.” Ngumiti ito bago sinabihan ang dalaga na bumalik na sa silid.

Hindi alam ni Maria ang sasabihin kaya't sumunod na lamang siya. Lumingon siya sa kinaroroonan ni Aidan at nakitang nag-aantay itong makapasok siya. Ang mga mata nito’y kumikinang sa ilalim ng maliwanag na buwan habang banayad na nakatingin sa kaniya. Umiwas siya ng tingin at pumasok muli sa silid.

**_Napahiya kita. Akala ko kamumuhian mo ako, ngunit hindi…_ **

* * *

Simula noong gabing iyon, iniwasan na ni Maria si Aidan. Hindi niya maintindihan ang nararamdaman para sa binata at ganoon din ang nararamdaman nito para sa kaniya. “Bakit ba hindi siya nagagalit sa akin?” tanong nito sa sarili. Sila'y matagal nang naging matalik na magkaibigan at noon pa man, hindi siya kailanman pinakitaan ng galit ng binata. Bigla niyang naisip ang lahat ng mga nagawa ni Aidan para sa kaniya at ang lahat ng mga nagawa niya para kay Aidan. Wala siyang ginawa para rito maliban sa pahirapan, ipahiya, o saktan ito. Nainis siya sa naisip. "Hindi naman siguro siya masasaktan? Bakit ba siya masasaktan? Gusto niya ba ako?” Natigilan siya sa naisip at ginulo ang kaniyang buhok bago binagsak ang ulo sa mesa. "Mababaliw na ako," sambit nito. Hindi kalayuan ang bahay nila ni Aidan kaya't naging mahirap ang pag-iwas niya ngunit dahil abala ito sa trabaho at pag-aaral, madalang lamang ang pagkakasalamuha nila.

Mahigit isang linggo na simula nang huling nakausap ni Aidan si Maria. Nais niya mang lapitan, iniisip niya na siguro ay may rason ito para umiwas. Hindi na pinilit pa ni Aidan ang dalaga at nanatili na lamang siya sa malayo.

Isang araw, dumating ang kaarawan ng tatay ni Maria kaya't siya at ang kaniyang pamilya ay inimbita sa kanilang tahanan. Naisip ni Aidan na baka hindi gusto ni Maria ang presensiya niya kaya hindi sana siya sasama ngunit hindi naman magandang tanggihan ang imbitasyon. Bumuntong hininga siya at inayos ang kaniyang suot bago nagtulak patungo kina Maria. 

Hindi ganoon ka dami ang imbitado kaya sinuyod niya ang lugar upang mahanap ang ibig niyang makita at agad niya itong natanaw pero may kasama itong lalaki na hindi pamilyar sa kaniya. Nagtama ang tingin nila ni Maria at si hindi malamang dahilan, agad siyang umiwas. Nakayuko, naglakad siya palayo sa kanila. Nakatutok lamang siya sa pagkain para makatapos na at nang makauwi. Hindi niya gusto ang kaniyang nakikita ngunit alam niya ang lugar niya. Tanging pasensya niya lamang ang nakapagpigil sa kaniya na gawin ang nais ng kaniyang isipan at puso. Naglabas si Maria ng panghimagas, kasama ang lalaki na nakita niya na kanina pa nasa tabi nito. Umigting ang kaniyang panga at nag-iwas siya ng tingin.

“Naku! Dalaga ka na pala, Maria, hija!" sambit ng isang bisita. Ngumiti lamang si Maria at patuloy na binibigay ang panghimagas. "Aba't nasa tamang edad na siya para mag-asawa, hindi ba?" nagagalak na sabi ng isang Ginang. Nanatiling parang estatwa si Aidan sa gilid. 

"Naku, oo nga. Ngunit nais niya pang mag-aral at magtrabaho, kahit na pwede namang hindi na," umiling-iling na sabi ng tatay ni Maria. Umigting muli ang panga ni Aidan at lalong yumuko. Bahagyang tumawa si Maria sa mga sinasabi ng mga Ginang. 

"Itong anak ko, si Damian, may trabaho na at hindi nalalayo ang edad nila ni Maria!" tawa ng isang lalaki na siguro ay tatay ng binata na kasama ni Maria. Nakarating si Maria kay Aidan at binigyan niya ito ng panghimagas. Nakayuko lamang si Aidan. 

Nagsalita si Damian, "Kung ayos kay Maria, bakit hindi?" Humalakhak silang lahat na animoy mga matatandang kinikilig. Tinignan ni Aidan ang reaksiyon ni Maria at nagtama ang kanilang paningin. Umalis si Maria sa harapan niya at ngumiti sa mga bisita. At sa ganun nalang, ang pasensyang kaniyang kinakapitan ay naputol. Tahimik siyang tumayo at umalis sa bahay. Iniwan ang panghimagas, si Maria, at ang mga bisita.

Napansin ito ni Maria at parang naghuhurumentado ang kaniyang puso. “Umalis siya?” bulong nito sa sarili. Sadya niyang ginawa ito. Sadya siyang sumasabay sa mga hirit ng mga matatanda at ni Damian dahil nais niyang makita ang reaksiyon ni Aidan. At parang langit ang naging reaksyon nito sa kaniya. Magalang siyang nagpaalam sa mga matatanda at lumabas ng bahay. Wala si Aidan doon... Ngumiti siya at tinakbo ang distansiya patungo sa bahay nina Aidan ngunit napawi ang ngiti niya nang makitang walang tao. Hinahabol niya ang kaniyang hininga nang maisip ang isang lugar na maaaring puntahan ng binata. Mabilis siyang tumakbo patungo roon at doon, nadatnan niya ito, tahimik na nakaupo sa isang upuan malapit sa poste ng ilaw na kaniyang binangga.

Pareho silang gulat nang makita ang isa’t isa. Nagagalak si Maria ngunit si Aidan ay nanatiling gulat. Ganunpaman, nagawa nitong ngumiti sa dalaga. “Malamig dito. Anong ginagawa mo rito?” tanong ni Aidan sa isang banayad na boses. Napalunok si Maria at dahan dahang lumapit. Nanatili ang tingin ni Aidan kay Maria. Umupo ito sa tabi niya kaya bahagyang lumayo si Aidan. 

Hindi na makontrol ni Maria ang kaniyang emosyon kasi sobrang natutuwa siya sa reaksiyon ni Aidan. ‘Gusto niya ba ako?’ ang tanging umiikot sa kaniyang isipan. Hindi niya magawang tignan ito sa mga mata kaya’t siya ay yumuko at tumingin na lamang sa sapatos niya. Hindi rin alam ni Aidan kung ano ang sasabihin. Nagseselos siya, inaamin niya, ngunit alam niyang wala siyang karapatan na maramdaman ito. Ginagawa niya ang lahat ng kaniyang makakaya para kontrolin ang kaniyang nararamdaman dahil kung hindi niya ito magagawa, mawawala sa kaniya ang taong nais niyang manatili.

“Pasensya na,” panimula ni Aidan. Natigilan si Maria. “Alam kong mali ang inasal ko kanina... sinubukan kong kontrolin ang aking nararamdaman ngunit hindi ko kaya.” lumunok siya. ”Pasensya na rin kung nakakaramdam ka ng pagkailang dahil sa akin. Humihingi ako ng paumanhin…” maingat nitong sambit.

Agad na umiling si Maria, “Ano bang sinasabi mo?” sa maliit na boses nitong tanong.

“Gusto kong magkaayos tayo upang makaalis ako na hindi mabigat ang puso.” Agad natigil ang mga pinag-iisip ni Maria. Palabirong ngumiti si Aidan, “Ayokong sumabak sa digmaan na may galit ka sa akin. Baka mabaril lang ako kakaisip sa iyo.” Bahagya siyang ngumisi ngunit hindi magawang ngumiti ni Maria. Nanatili siyang hindi gumagalaw, hindi maproseso ang sinabi ng binata. Lumunok si Aidan at hinanap ang tingin ni Maria. “Sinubukan kong…maging mabuting kaibigan sa iyo…” umiwas siya ng tingin, “Kahit na alam kong…higit pa riyan ang totoong nais ko...” Napapaos nitong dagdag. Natahimik sila.

“Alam mong nakakainis ka?” nanginginig na boses na tanong ni Maria. Nagulat si Aidan sa reaksyon nito. Magsasalita pa sana ang binata ngunit inunahan ito ni Maria. “Nakakainis ka eh…” yumuko si Maria.

Ang kasiyahang naramdaman niya kanina lang ay agad napalitan ng lungkot at panghihinayang. “Palagi mong sinasabi na ayos lang! Palagi nalang! Palagi mo nalang akong pilit na iniintindi! Palagi mo nalang akong pinagbibigyan! Marami akong ginawang masama sa’yo, hindi ko alam kung may mabuti nga ba akong nagawa para sayo! Ngunit narito ka, humihingi ng tawad dahil sa mga masasamang nagawa mo sa akin? Pwede ba! Parang napakasama ko nang tao! Na walang ginawa kung hindi ang saktan ka at pahirapan kaya bakit ka humihingi ng tawad?! Sa akin?! Ako dapat eh!” bumuhos ang mga luha ni Maria. 

“Patawad na, hm? Patawad kung palagi akong nagdadala ng gulo, patawad kung napaka hirap kong pakisamahan! Patawad dahil kinailangan mo akong tiisin!” nangingiyak nitong sigaw. 

Nanatiling gulat si Aidan. Suminghap si Maria “Pagkatapos ng lahat ng ginawa mo para sa akin….at pagkatapos kong maunawaan ang lahat ng iyon, iiwan mo ako?!” kinagat niya ang kaniyang labi habang patuloy na dumadaloy ang mga luha sa kaniyang pisngi “Nang sa wakas napagtanto ko na kung sino ka ba talaga sa buhay ko…” Nanlaki ang mata ni Aidan. “Nang napagtanto ko na ang nararamdaman ko para sayo… saka mo sasabihing aalis ka?” tumawa siya ng walang bahid ng tuwa. “Daya mo rin eh, noh?” iyak nito. Hindi na napigilan ni Aidan na yakapin ang dalaga. 

Sinubukan ni Maria na kumalas ngunit nanghihina siya kaya hinayaan niya ang sariling umiyak sa mga balikat ni Aidan. Mahigpit siyang niyakap ng binata. “Patawad..” nanghihina nitong bulong kay Maria. “Patawad…” paulit-ulit nitong bulong habang niyayakap ang dalaga. 

Umiling si Maria, “Tumigil ka nga!” sigaw niya sa nanginginig na boses. Mahigpit lamang niyang hinawakan si Maria habang patuloy siyang walang tigil na umiiyak. Nakaramdam siya ng kaginhawahan sa mga bisig ni Aidan. Ito ang unang pagkakataon na siya ay nahawakan ng ganito dahil noon pa man, hindi kailanman sinira ni Aidan ang pagitan sa kanila. Mahigpit niya itong hinawakan pabalik, iniisip na ito ang una ngunit, baka…ito rin ang huli.

**_S_ _inadya kong pagselosin ka. Akala ko titigilan mo na ako, ngunit hindi…_ **

* * *

“Kailan pa?” nanginginig na tanong ni Maria. Hindi na siya humahagulhol ngunit may bahid pa rin ng luha. Nanatili siyang yakap ni Aidan. 

“Noong isang linggo…” tahimik na tugon ng binata. 

Umiling si Maria, “Ang nararamdaman mo..” kagat labi nitong tanong. Nilingon siya ni Aidan at nag isip, “Hmm…hindi ko alam…” inosente nitong tugon. Ngumiwi si Maria at bahagyang kumalas sa yakap, tinignan siya. “Bigla mo nalang naramdaman, ganoon?” sarkastiko nitong tanong. 

Ngumisi si Aidan at niyakap siyang muli. “Ang pag-ibig ay nariyan na sa simula palang…nasa tao na kung kailan nila ito mararamdaman,” sabi nito. 

Napaisip si Maria sa mga nagawa ni Aidan noon pa. Isa siyang mabuting kaibigan, hindi, isa siyang dakilang mabuting tao na parating nandyan para sa kaniya. “Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin?” tanong nito. 

Bumuntong hininga si Aidan, “Mas pinapahalagahan ko ang pagkakaibigan natin higit pa sa aking nararamdaman,” Mahinang tugon nito. Nakaramdam ng sakit si Maria nang marinig ito. “Kung sana matagal ko nang napagtanto…” nanghihinayang na wika nito. Umiling si Aidan at hinawakan ang kaniyang baba upang mag lebel ang kanilang mga mata, “May mga bagay na hindi dapat minamadali. Tinago ko ang aking nararamdaman dahil ayokong masira ang ating pagkakaibigan at huwag mong sisihin ang iyong sarili na ngayon mo lang napagtanto ang iyong nararamdaman.” Sambit nito sa malalim na boses. Suminghap si Maria nang makita sa mga mata ng binata ang damdamin na matagal na nitong inililihim. “Ang posteng ito ang saksi sa mga gabing pinipilit kong pigilan ang aking sarili na ipahayag ang tunay na nararamdaman para lang manatili sa iyong tabi kahit bilang isang kaibigan.” Ngumiti siya kay Maria ngunit hindi magawa ng dalaga na ngumiti pabalik. Hinawakan ni Aidan ang kamay ng dalaga, “Ayokong hilingin na ako’y hintayin mo ngunit sa pagbalik ko, hindi ko na bibitawan ang kamay mo…”sambit nito at banayad na hinalikan ang likod ng kaniyang kamay. 

Ang araw na iniiwasan niya ay mabilis na dumating, hindi humigit dalawang araw. Kinailangan nang umalis ni Aidan. Mahigpit na niyakap ni Maria si Aidan, na para bang sa oras na siya’y kumalas tuluyan nang mawawalay ang binata sa kaniya. “Digmaan ma’y aking haharapin, tinitibok ng puso ko’y ikaw pa rin,” nakangiti nitong sambit at hinalikan si Maria sa noo. Sinubukan ni Maria na maging masaya at ngumiti ngunit sa pagtalikod ni Aidan, naramdaman niya ang kawalan sa kaniyang pagkatao. 

Araw-araw ay naghihintay siya sa pagbalik ni Aidan. Araw-araw ay naghahanap siya ng mga pagkakaabalahan habang hinihintay ito.. Binuksan niya ang isang _journal_ , “Isusulat ko ang aking mga nararamdaman, simula noon…” nakangiti nitong sambit. “At sa pagdating mo, ito’y aking sasabihin sa iyo…”

Dinama ni Maria ang ulan. Malamig itong dumadaloy sa kaniyang mukha, ngunit hindi niya ito inalintana. Yumuko siya at binuksan ang mga mata. _**“Aidan Field”**_ , ang nakaukit sa lapida. Lumuhod siya at nilagay ang dalang _journal_ na basang basa na sa ulan. Pinadaloy niya ang kaniyang daliri sa mga letra at isa isang sinunod ang ukit nito. Malakas na bumuhos ang ulan, at ganoon din ang mga luha na matagal na niyang pinipigilan.

**_Ang dami ko pang sasabihin sa iyo sa pagbalik mo. Hinintay kita. Akala ko babalik ka, ngunit hindi…_ **

  
  
  



End file.
